EUball
The EUball is a supranational unionball in the continent of Europe and is a psychopathic manchild born out of a Frankenstein experiment to resurrect Reichtangle and take over the world the child of the couple of tsundere geniuses, Germanyball and Franceball. Because the EUball is seen by many as the reincarnation of Reichtangle, he is believed to be obsessed with Anschluss. When in Anschluss mode (aka federalized), he turns into a tall, slender rectangle with small white dots for eyes like Reichtangle and at this point he is either called the Fourth Reich or the Merkelreich (named after Angela Merkel former technocratic scientist and current Chancellor of Germany who is often considered to be the de facto leader of the Eurozone, to the point that it spawned a memetic map known as Merkelreich). However, because no ones cares about his military training, EUball is also a weak fighter. He usually lets his godfather USAball do all of the fighting. Disclaimer: EUball was concieved on 7 February 1992 and was born on 1 November 1993 the same day he became an acting leader and became the official leader of the EU when his brother died on 1 December 2009 *Reichtangle-My actually true inspiration *East Germanyball - Communist uncle *(West) Germanyball - Papa *Franceball - Mama *Jew - Sorry for Grandpa's action (Please no stealings euromonies) Not sorry it happend but not in the numers yuor people say it happend in. *USAball - Godfather who always gives me gifts on my birthday (also helps me with bully Russia) *UKball - JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! I WILL CONTROL YOU AND YOU CANT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! '''ICH WILL MAKE ALL YOUR LAWS AND YOULL BE MY LITTLE SLUT JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ACCEPT MORE KEBABS BY THE LORD MERKEL JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *Cough* JAJAJAJAJA!! no no please don't leave, I'm sorry (though I'm still going to try and molest you so you will stay in the EU). *ASEANball under Japanball - Best friends, their liberal anime is so kawaiidesumoe, and more importantly friends against those Russo-Chinese who always bully me. Japanball is so kind, and Papa is addicted to hentai. *SPQRball - Historical inspiration, Everyone says that with my artistically sophisticated genius Mama and technologically advanced genius Papa, I after growing up shall outshine this legendary figure soon. *Norwayball - Future Colony for Anschluss Why won't you love me? We share common interests, and we are both for the promotion of peace and love.. so why? *Greeceball - '''EXTERMINATE THE CANCER THAT IS KILLING THE EURO HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Even if he always asks for our money, I always try to help my lazy friend to stop being such a burden to Papa. I, always obeying my strict Papa, wörked for all the debts for my lazy friend, the friend who I once admired and wörked myself hard for the best of modern civilization such as science and philosophy, but nowadays why is he so irresponsibly ungrateful? Possibly divorcing me and papa. *Canadaball - Great liberal BFF who is multicultural. *UNball - First Europa, tomorrow die Welt! Please sanction against big bully Russia! *NATOball - our military arm against caviar! *Ukraineball - Mein future Slaves Mama and Papa promised me that this will be my present for my birthday. *Portugalball - My favourite stinky slave member, he has some problems on his economy because i want all his money for him.. hahahahaha how ugly he is that i must solve... *Russiaball - HOMOPHOBE BARBARIAN UNTERMENSCHEN!!!! REMOVE VODKA YOU ARE WORST PUTIN AND YOU UNTERMENSCH SHALL SUFFER THE MOST BRUTAL ANSCHLUSS BY THE SUPERIOR EUROPEAN EMPIRE HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm very sorry, please don't bully me, we'll be drinking buddies if you want... * Polandball - ' '''I apologize for Papa. * Swedenball - ' '''Shining epitome of Liberalism. * Eurasian Unionball - Who? Oh, Russia's wannabe version of me. Ha! Yuo may have bullied Armeniaball into joining and stole Crimeaball but you'll never rival me. * Turkeyball - Maaaybe one day yuo can of join me, if yuo just stop being an arschloch to everyone. * Indonesiaball - I borrow motto form him.pls tell turkeyball to go away * Switzerlandball - If you don't let my dirty immigrants people into your country we will block you and since you're an island of us you won't be able to export your chocolate or import our gold! * Moroccoball - I know you love me, I love you too, but if we start a relation, Africaball will be mad at me, so, Best Friends Forever! * Naziball-My Grandpa who is also my secret inspiration, want to be just like him. Soon I shall have more power and control than he ever did.Soon very soon I will have a Holocaust like you did but being more successful then you Gallery EU card.png 1525695 443439465790940 2125740256 n.jpg Immigrant army.png How Serbia will never into EU (Part 1).png|How Serbia will never into EU (Part 1) How Serbia will never into EU (Part 2).png|How Serbia will never into EU (Part 2) Country-balls-parenting.png Orkney and Shetland leaving Scotland leaving Great Britain leaving the EU.PNG OD2DnP2.png Britain leaves the EU while Scotland leaves the UK.jpg Fked up euball.png europe.png|Remade by Russiaball picture of EU LiechtensteinisOverdue.png 1546048 551553828273397 745901326 n.png|"AHEM!" Canadarm.png YourChild.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png File:Countyballs.png 8HnJilg.png 'wT5dlRc.png Y59naFX.png 'cfbNduD.png 'vMHRztr.png Dl1QNfm.png IMaV1pv.png 1yUy0Ii.png TDLNa52.png TYCRAOn.png GJ3e4EU.png 'n7hvwOC.png 'yezxgdW.png VPmIOS8.png 'uQHPzvJ.png HugBVAZ.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'cqkE0sc.png 2LNilqv.png 'gYEiTgI.png DEYyRS6.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Poland-Ukraine.png Buq6SnT.png Country-balls-they-see-me-rolling.png GrenlandDenmarkandEU.png|EU visits Greenland to see if Denmark is being a good father to Greenland Banned Flags Eurovision.png See also *Facebook page *EU during his childhood *TerminEUtor es:Unión Europeaball pl:EUball ru:Европейский союз Category:Europe Category:Unions Category:Characters Category:Catholic Category:Orthodox Category:Protestant Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Organizations Category:EU Category:Cultural Marxism Category:Swedenball Category:Finlandball Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Polandball Category:Germanyball Category:Franceball Category:Netherlandsball Category:Belgiumball Category:Spainball Category:Portugalball Category:Italyball Category:Croatiaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Austriaball Category:Czechball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Hungaryball Category:Romaniaball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Greeceball Category:Christian Category:Euro €